Talk:Paralyzer
Isn't the actual name for this the "emergency" pistol. That's what Samus refers to it as in Zero Mission. Also, I think this and Omega Cannon should be added to the "Beams" box that can be placed at the bottom of pages relating to beam weapons, but I don't know how to edit those boxes myself. TwistedNerve 01:04, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :I think the name was going according to Brawl. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:19, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::I thought Brawl just called it "Paralyzer"...TwistedNerve 18:27, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::I forgot. I guess we will move it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:16, 22 June 2008 (UTC) You'ld think that the federation could afford to give their most powerful bounty hunter something that could actually do damage. Paralyzer You beat me to that redirect, Armantula! I'm considering whether that might be a more appropriate name for this article, however. If I recall correctly, "emergency pistol" was in lowercase in-game during the MZM scene. This reminds me of the issue you took with the "Flesh-Eating Bacteria" article. Shouldn't this article follow the same rule? ChozoBoy 22:26, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I'm almost on board with this, but there's a little bit of a problem with that. Even though it has Samus in it, SSBB cannot be considered part of the Metroid canon. Some things about the Metroid series 'Brawl' designers hit spot on, but just remember that this is the same game that gave the "Paralyzer" the ability to transform into an electric whip. If that ability were present in MZM, it would have made that certain part of the game a whole lot more fun! (And a whole lot less difficult, which would have been a "down".) Anyway, even though it has a name in Brawl, I don't think that the emergency pistol has any official name within the Metroid timeline. So can we just leave the name, please? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:47, 2 October 2008 (UTC) It is the closest thing to an official name (actually being official, itself). Otherwise, it would fall into the unknown mechanical device category. Besides, Samus's abilities vary all the time. She didn't have the Grapple Beam in MZM, either. I know I would have modded my Paralyzer if I went through that ordeal. On a side note, we shouldn't really be going around saying what is canon and not. Only Nintendo's devs get to make those decisions. SSB elements have made their way into other series (including leaving it's mark in Metroid Prime 3). I stress this because there are a lot of wackos out there that try to say that the Prime series is a separate canon, or that MZM is a spin-off or whatever suits their vision of the series. It can get into some really gray areas, and we, as Wiki editors, must remain neutral towards officially liscensed material. ChozoBoy 23:22, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Would you care to elaborate on how the SSB series has influenced Metroid Prime 3? I'm not quite sure what you're speaking of. On a side note, I purely labeled SSBB as non-canon since Samus definitely never had a mission of infiltration to retrieve her suit from thieves, accompanied by Pikachu. The storyline of SSBB is more allegorical than true, since it only seems to slightly resemble each characters' backgrounds, and give a little "taste" of each series. Is that agreeable? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:56, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Actually, I was referring to the series logo when I said "mark", but one could easily argue that the new Grapple Beam functions were likely inspired by the fighting series. Smash also first gave Samus the homing missiles and double jump (...into a Screw Attack) before Metroid had given them to her. Then there is the Power Grip/Wall Hang. As much sense as that makes for side-scrollers, you don't really see it incorporated into games before SSB was released. Regarding SSE canonity, it could be a separate world to all of the characters, and it could also not be. I've never seen Masahiro Sakurai comment on this, myself, so I won't be the guy writing whether it is or not with certainty. Though, like I said, there have been some pretty hefty crossovers between most of the series, before and after Smash, as well as direct references to the series (some even before the character was introduced into SSB). Returning closer to the subject at hand, the Smash Bros. series has a good amount of credibility for this type of thing. The best you could ask for outside of any given series within it. I'll give you an example: See the prop image of the "Paralyzer" on this article? That is the first good depiction of the weapon. Ever. Don't believe me? Look through MZM, you won't see much more than a bit of yellow in the in-game sprites and no full images in the ending scenes. This means that they accurately copied a weapon from a source that wasn't even in-game. The team could have easily made something up and almost nobody would have noticed. I think, at least for this subject, they deserve the benefit of the doubt. The name didn't come from SSE, and Metroid hasn't offered anything. That is good enough for me. Paralyzer seems like a much better title for the article than UAM 3 (Metroid Zero Mission), don't you agree? ChozoBoy 16:52, 4 October 2008 (UTC) You certainly are adamant when you debate, ChozoBoy. You do have a point when it comes to SSB's influence on Metroid, but it's clear that the SSBB developers had access to development materials from the various Metroid games recently released (Due to the fact that the various suit statues in Brawl were absolutely exact to the originals, meaning that they had access to Samus's 3-D models from the Prime series.) So obviously, the developers could have based their model of the emergency pistol off of concept art from the developers of MZM. Aside from that, there is a very clear picture of the emergency pistol in the final ending image for MZM. Using the hypothetical situation that you've never seen this image on the internet, there is a pretty big chance that you haven't seen it in-game. Only the most dedicated (or insane, like myself) owners of Metroid Zero Mission have beaten the game with the requirements of this ending. (Hard Mode, with 15% items or less) Since you previously inferred that you haven't seen this image, I'm going to assume so. But that's all that I'm assuming it from, so know that. And yes, I know that the image doesn't show the complete pistol. So I'm going to rely on my last statement (having to do with concept art) to back me up here. For the rest of your statement, I have no objections. Let's just ask what other users think at this point. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:22, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Wait, is the only issue with the name "Emergency Pistol" that it doesn't have capitals when it's mentioned in MZM? Wouldn't the simple solution then be to title the article "Emergency pistol" and remove the upper case letters throughout the article? TwistedNerve 18:57, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I did say that none show the full weapon. The image shows about a quarter of it, and none of the yellow design that we see in the prop. We don't know for sure that the developers had or provided any art for it or if it was the folks doing the Japanese commercial that were very attentive to detail. I don't recall off the top of my head whether the Prime models were the same ones in Brawl or not, but it is obvious that most non-TLoZ:TP trophy models were original, including the Hunters ones and the in-game Samus model, for certain. Sakurai said on the Dojo that he had to hunt down a lot of art from developers (they weren't just provided to the team), including all of the obscure old materials. TwistedNerve, I'm afraid the way the current system we're using doesn't tolerate that type of naming. We're fortunate to have an official name for this article so it doesn't end up in the "Unknown" category like some other significant articles (Omega Suit). We are all just going to have to continue doing our best to hunt down official names for the rest of them or wait until they end up being named in future games like this one was. ChozoBoy 23:27, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I don think the paralizer should fall under the beam catagory it just doesn't fell like it is one may some form of electricity?Snore 04:01, 11 December 2008 (UTC) The big reason Smash Bros. is considered non-cannon is because it has mortal enemies team up which they wouldn't do in their own games. :Snore, it isn't in the Beam category. Unsigned anon, they do in their own games. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:49, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Paralyzer Prop Available? I just had an idea! There is a company called Master Replicas (http://www.masterreplicas.com/). Would it be possible for them to legally clone the Japanese prop of the Paralyzer for all of us to buy? Corruption378 21:02, 23 April 2009 (UTC) No, not legally. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:17, 23 April 2009 (UTC) It would still be cool. Corruption378 15:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Template question How is this a beam wepon? [[User:Samuslovr1|''S''am''u''sl''o''vr''1]]14:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :How is it ''not? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC)